


Blue Eyes

by Supernatastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Doctor!Castiel, M/M, Pairings:Dean/Castiel, Season 4 AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, paralyzed!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 AU where Dean gets paralyzed in a hunting accident, and Sam doesn't stop until they find the one person that can heal him: Doctor Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Nikka for suggesting this for me! Here is the prompt I was given:
> 
> Sam wanted to know if Dean could walk again. Every doctor in the state didn’t think twice when they said no, but supposedly this doctor is different.
> 
> “Hello, I’m sorry for the wait, my name is Dr. Castiel Novak!” A man suddenly rushed in to check Dean out in his wheelchair.
> 
> Sam glanced at him and was floored, staring at the bright blue eyes before him.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: 7/28/16
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this! I have just had a busy couple of weeks. My online classes end this weekend, and I had to take the MCAT last week, so I've been a bit stressed. Now, Gishwhes starts in a few days so I don't know when I will get to update this, but I already have half of chapter two written so I am not setting this aside or anything. I am also working on a new fic so keep an eye out for that one! It's a Mishaxreader fic.

“Sam, we’re supposed to wait,” Dean called behind him where Sam was pushing his wheelchair impatiently into the hospital looming in front of them.

 

Dean was tired. He was tired of going from hospital to hospital in search of a non-existent fix for his unfortunate physical ailment. He was paralyzed from the waist down after a bad accident.

 

They had been on a hunt in Nebraska, about four months ago. There had been several demonic omens in the area, and when the brothers had arrived, they hadn’t been prepared for the amount of demons they were going to find. They had had to make a run for it. And they almost made it, until one of the demons caught up to them and threw Dean against a glass door. Sam was unaffected, as he was still hopped up on demon blood, but Dean had gotten a shard of glass straight to the back. Sam managed to exorcise the demon, grab Dean, and make it to the Impala. By the time Sam had realized where Dean had been cut and made it to the nearest hospital, it had been too late.  Dean was never going to walk again.

 

Ever since then, Sam had been trying to make it up to Dean. He stopped the demon blood that very day. He never spoke to Ruby again, and he had been trying to fix Dean ever since.  He’d tried contacting faith healers, actual doctors, psychics, witches, and whatever else he could lay his hands on. He even tried making a deal at a crossroads, but Dean stopped him before he could do that. After everything that they had been through together, it was time to stop letting demons get involved in family affairs.

 

It was ironic, really. Getting pulled out of Hell just to be paralyzed four months later. Dean really couldn’t catch a break. In addition to finding ways to fix Dean and figure out what pulled him out of Hell, Sam was still hunting on the side. Not too much, but enough to keep them both from feeling useless. Dean hung back with Bobby mostly. Making phone calls, doing research, and taking over the whole bit whenever Bobby had to run and take care of a job. Dean didn’t much like the work, but given he couldn’t do anything but sit in his God forsaken wheelchair all day, at least he could still be sort of useful between Sammy’s stupid trips that only got his hopes up of ever walking again, and then crushed them into oblivion.

 

Which brings us back to the present. Sam had found out about this apparently _amazing_ surgeon, Doctor Castiel Novak.  What a name, that one. Already sounds like a prick. This particular surgeon had randomly popped up about eight months ago, around the same time Dean had popped out of Hell, which Dean though was one hell of a coincidence, all puns aside. Doctor Novak had performed at least 100 surgeries in that time, and had a 100% success rate. This is unheard of in the medical world, and Sam thought it was worth checking out. The doctor specialized in surgeries and operations that fixed problems other doctors had been unable to solve. Kind of like the real life version of House, M.D., but instead of diagnosing, it was just plain miracles.

 

“I don’t really care that we’re supposed to wait, Dean. You’ve been waiting for months in this stupid chair because of me. We’re going in _now_ ,” Sam called back, assumingly with his often adorned bitch face. Not that Dean could see, as he was facing forward in his wheelchair which was now flying through the entrance to the side of the hospital where Dr. Novak’s office was supposed to be, according to Sam’s nerd internet search.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Except what are you gonna do when we get in there and they tell you fuckin’ wait, Sam? We aren’t special. They don’t just let scary looking gigantor men into the hospital and give them everything they want. This isn’t the fucking movies. We don’t get shit,” Dean grumbled, a bit too loudly, causing most of the hospital staff in the wing they’d just entered to turn and look at him. One of those people was wearing a white lab coat, and managed to make direct eye contact with Dean. Blue eyes on his green, staring for what seemed like far too long, but Dean couldn’t look away and it didn’t seem as though Blue Eyes was going to either. A look of shock and recognition appeared on Blue Eyes face all at once, confusing Dean even further.

 

A nurse started to walk over to them and started to ask them to leave, but the blue-eyed man in the lab coat stopped her with his hand in the air, never losing eye contact with Dean.

 

“No, it’s alright,” Blue Eyes said to her. He put his hand down and started towards Sam and Dean, finally breaking eye contact with Dean to look at the nurse and smile.

 

Dean felt suddenly empty without those blue eyes staring back at him. Trying to play it off, he coughed and shifted his arms in his lap. Sam walking around to the side of the wheel chair and waited there while Blue Eyes approached them both.

 

Blue Eyes walked right up to Dean and reached out his hand. “Hi, I’m Doctor Castiel Novak. But I’m guessing you already knew that. Assuming that’s why you’re here, of course.”  Doctor Novak suggested, motioning at Dean’s wheelchair with his blue eyes once more, still holding out his hand towards Dean, and Dean shakes the doctor’s hand without much thought. Doctor Novak’s eyebrows shoot up slightly at the feeling of Dean’s hand in his own.

 

Sam clears his throat. “Um, yes. We were hoping you would take a look at my brother here,” Sam utters, motioning towards Dean with his right hand and looking at the doctor with pleading eyes.

 

Doctor Novak nods. “Why don’t you both wait here while I go see if we can scrounge up an exam room for you, so that we can talk a little more privately,” the doctor says to Dean, affirmatively. Dr. Novak then walks over to a nurse in blue scrubs and motions towards the two brothers, seemingly asking for an empty exam room be given to them.

 

The nurse then walks towards Sam and Dean. “Right this way,” she tells them and then turns down one of the longer hallways in this wing of the hospital. She stops in front of a closed door that reads, ‘4D,’ and then opens the door while motioning for the two of them to step inside. “The doctor will be with you shortly,” she replies then leaves through the open door, shutting it on her departure.

 

“You see, Dean? THAT’S what happens when two grown men storm their way into a hospital. They immediately get what they want,” Sam says with a smirk directed right at Dean’s earlier pessimism.

 

Dean sits there, pondering the whole situation. “This whole thing. Doesn’t it seem a little odd to you? Like, there is no good reason for us to be seen immediately like this. Did you see how the doctor looked at us like he knew us? Something isn’t right here, Sammy.” Dean shook his head while he thought about their current situation. Something was off about this whole encounter, and Dean wasn’t going to be satisfied until he figured it out.

 

“Dean, you’re just upset because you don’t think you deserve anything good to happen to you. Well, here comes some good for once, so you better watch out or it’s going to take one look at you and walk right out—“ Sam is interrupted by the sound of the exam room door opening behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Doctor Novak enter the room and shut the door behind him, a look of anxiety planted on his face.

 

Doctor Novak walks over to Dean’s wheelchair and blue eyes meet green once again. “You’re Dean Winchester.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
